Blood, Tears, and Love
by wynter.payne
Summary: Sakura and Naruto kill Sasuke. Everything starts to go wrong. Sakura's parents suddenly turn evil. The thought of Sasuke almost haunts them. They KILLED him after all. More and more people are scared of Naruto and his Jinchuuriki. NaruSaku
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own Naruto. This is my first FanFiction, so please review kindly. This story will include a lot of NaruSaku. Other couples will me TemarixShikamaru, NejixTenTen, InoxChouji, etc. This takes place when Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke are about 17. _

"Naruto! Sasuke! STOP!" Sakura screamed, trying to stop them from again plunging a resangan and a chidori into each other. Naruto had already grown five out of the nine tails of the demon fox inside of him. The curse mark had taken over

"Naruto! Sasuke! STOP!" Sakura screamed, trying to stop them from again plunging a resangan and a chidori into each other. Naruto had already grown five out of the nine tails of the demon fox inside of him. The curse mark had taken over Sasuke's whole body. Sakura was tired of watching the two best friends fight and healing them constantly. She punched the ground and threw Naruto and Sasuke off balance before they could plunge their attacks into one another.

"Sakura, don't interfere, for the last time," Sasuke hissed, giving her a glare. "You're weak."

"I am not weak!" Sakura replied as she executed an attack towards him. Within that time, Sakura had become one of the strongest female ninjas alive. She had strength equivalent to Tsunade-sama's. She knew many attacks and she was smart. She could do attacks while barely using any chakra. Sakura was also a great medical ninja. "I've grown stronger since the time you left."

"So you're both against me? I wish you weren't going to participate in this ….Sakura…" Sasuke barely dodged her attack. His foot was slightly injured by it, but he could still walk properly. He got up and stared directly at the to Konoha ninjas with his red, spinning eyes. "Mangakyou Sharingan."

Naruto and Sakura just stood there obviously surprised the Sasuke's choice in attack. Sakura was able to counter this powerful genjitsu, but Naruto on the other hand did not have much experience with this type of attack.

"Naruto!" Sakura screamed, clutching her hands together into a tight fist. A tear crystal fell from her cheek, which almost immediately got stained by blood. "Sasuke….." she whispered under her breath, another tear fell from her other eye.

"Come back to Konoha, Sasuke…." Sakura pleaded. She didn't want to kill Sasuke, but she didn't want to let him kill her either. Sasuke just snorted, looking at Sakura in an odd expression. He took out his katana with his left hand and pointed it at Sakura.

Naruto clutched his head, trying to resist the genjistu, but it was too strong. He panted, doing Uzumaki Naruto Rendan into the air. "Sasuke…..SASUKE…." Naruto said, a dangerous tone in his voice.

"Naruto! Sasuke! Wake up!" Sakura cried as he charged at her with his katana. The katana pierced through her skin and gave her a bad wound on her left arm. Sakura healed herself a little, but saved most her chakra for later use. But Sasuke gave no mercy or intent of giving in.

If it weren't Sasuke, she would've given him a big punch, but she held herself to just punching the ground. Sasuke raised his eyebrows as he made a large ball of chakra.

"Chidori…" Sakura whispered. She tensed as the attack pierced through her skin which quickly turned into a log. Sasuke turned around. Sakura was standing there, with a great ball of chakra in her hands. The chakra, to Sasuke's surprise, was pink. Without thinking, Sakura plunged the chakra into his body. Sasuke fell to the ground. The genjistu placed on Naruto was gone, but he was clearly weakened."Sakura….."A weak voice said. Sakura started crying. She got to her knees and started healing Sasuke. But no matter how she tried to heal him, the wounds wouldn't heal.

_What's wrong with my healing?_ She asked herself.

"Rasengan!" Naruto yelled. Sakura quickly turned around. There, was Naruto fighting Sasuke. She looked wide eyed and checked before her. Sasuke's body was gone.

"So that was just a replacement," Sakura said.

"I don't die that easily, Sakura," Sasuke told her while giving Naruto a punch which Naruto dodged. Sakura gave him a glare for a couple of reasons. First of all, she cried for a Fake dying Sasuke. Secondly, he made her waste a lot of chakra trying to heal a Fake Sasuke.

"Sakura, you're weak when it comes to emotions. You'll never become strong like that….You'll stay as weak as you are….." Sasuke said with a smirk. Naruto gave him a cold glare. Sakura did the same. "Do you like my Mangakyou Sharingan, Naruto? Guess how I got it? By killing Orochimaru!"

There was a dead silence. More tears streamed down Sakura's face. Sasuke had become evil and heartless. "Sasuke…..come bac-ck…Sasuke-kun….." she murmured.

"Don't be a bastard, Sasuke," Naruto replied coolly. He punched a nearby tree, which cracked a little.

"Hmmph…" Sasuke replied.

"Sasuke-kun….Sasuke-kun….." Sakura mumbled. Her mind whizzed with thoughts. But no matter how many thoughts filled her brain, she never said anything. Sakura was mad. But not mad. Sort of sad. But happy to see Sasuke alive. Sad to see him changed so much.

"DIE!!" Naruto yelled. He went crazy as he executed attacks continuously. Sasuke even found them hard to dodge. He got a cut here and there. He couldn't counter attack because Naruto's attacks were coming too fast. Eventually, he ended up bumping against the tree.

"Damn it…" Sasuke thought, but he could see Naruto getting tired. He was tired himself, but Sasuke wouldn't show it.

"Sakura! Don't just stand there!" Naruto yelled, almost getting Sasuke to the ground. Sakura woke up. She looked up. Naruto and Sasuke were fighting again. This time Sasuke was loosing. Sakura dried up her tears and ran up to the place they were fighting. She wanted to end this, so she gave Sasuke a final punch.

"That should keep him down there for a while. It's not like it could ever kill him…" Sakura thought.


	2. Explanations

Explanations.

Sorry for the repeat of the story. I'll fix that ASAP. I hope you enjoyed the story so far though.

Q & A

Is Sasuke dead?

Maybe. It's a surprise.

Does Sakura love Naruto?

Not yet. Just as a really good friend. Nothing else. But Naruto loves Sakura.

Who's the "Bad Guy" in the story? Orochimaru is dead.

You'll see. It's the secret of the story. sneakily types up the second chapter


	3. Chapter 2

Yayy! The second chapter of my Fan fiction! I feel so accomplished. xD  
I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter!   
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sasuke: Am I dead now?  
Me: I don't know. I'm thinking. Be quiet!   
Naruto: Oh, Oh! Make me Hokage!  
Sakura: Shut up, Naruto. You're never going to be Hokage like this.  
Me: Forget it! Let's just start already.  
Team 7: Okay.  
Kakashi: Yo! Sorry I'm late.  
Me: We're starting already, Kakashi.   
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Naruto was panting. He used a lot of chakra for the battle. He wondered if Sasuke was actually dead. Sakura's punch did have a lot of power in it. Sasuke's body was still. He didn't move the slightest bit. Sakura looked down at the body. She put her finger up to Sasuke's nose. It had no breath. Sakura started crying automatically.   
"S-s-sasuke-k-kun……" she whispered. Naruto turned around. Sakura was leaning over on his chest, crying. Her tears were flooding, like a river.  
"You cry a lot, Sakura," Naruto said, but he could feel tears coming to his eyes too. He let them glide down his face.  
"I killed Sasuke-kun. What does that make me? It makes me a monster," Sakura replied. She leaned her ear close to his heart. It wasn't beating. She took Sasuke's hand. It was cold. No life ran through Sasuke's body.  
"No, Sakura. What you did was to help me. There could be no one else to blame other than me and Sasuke himself."  
Sakura stood up, grabbing Naruto by the collar. She was going to scream at him, but nothing came out. Just tears. And more tears. Naruto looked at her tearstained face. All he could think of was to hug her, allowing her to calm down a little. Sakura's hand moved to her back pocket as she took out a kunai. She raised it and held it to her heart. She gulped. A tear fell on the kunai. Naruto felt this and put his hands to the side. He saw the kunai.  
"Sakura! What are you doing?!"  
No reply.   
"SAKURA!"  
No reply. Her hands suddenly became weak. Why couldn't she just kill herself? She took in her final breath and straightened her arms. The kunai was getting closer to her heart. Sakura closed her eyes. Naruto ran up to her and grabbed the kunai out of her hands. He threw it to the ground.  
"Naruto! What the hell did you do that?! Go away," Sakura yelled as her hands went to take out another kunai. Naruto's face had a hurt expression. Droplets of rain were starting to fall from the dark sky.  
Even the heavens are crying to Sasuke-kun…Sakura thought. She sighed and looked at Naruto's face. She couldn't tell if it was just the rain on his face or tears.   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sasuke hid behind the trees. He had managed to escape when Naruto was calling Sakura for help. He watched the two as they were mourning over a replacement. Sakura was on the verge of killing herself. Naruto even shed a few tears for him.  
How naïve…Sasuke thought, but on the inside, he missed those Genin days how they were all so stupid, so naïve. He missed how they did little missions with Kakashi-sensei. Sasuke was truly a human being in those days. He stopped think about that and went on watching Sakura and Naruto.   
Genin…That's a retarded thing to think about. Sasuke thought. He scoffed at himself. But he couldn't stop thinking about it. Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, and himself was the Team 7. A million flashbacks went through his mind. A single tear dropped down his cheek.  
What am I now? I'm not a human being…I'm a killing machine…  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Yup. That's the chapter. So…Sasuke isn't dead. Sakura is going to go crazy and Naruto…Well, he's fine on the outside, but not on the inside.


	4. Chapter 3

Sakura got up and carried Sasuke's body to an edge of a stream. She laid him there and turned around to Naruto. "Let's go…" she said quietly. She tried not to cry, and she didn't. But instead, she fainted to the ground. Sakura couldn't stand what was happening. Everything went black. That's how she wanted everything now though. Black. Then she wouldn't see Sasuke-kun die from her own hands. Then no one could see her kill herself. No one would see anything. No emotions. No Love. No Death. Nothing. Darkness covered everything.

Naruto sighed and carried Sakura up in his arms. It was getting late and there it was a good 3 days trip back to Konoha. He walked back into the woods were he found a nice resting place. Naruto built up a camping area. He could see the sky getting darker. Her yawned and went into his tent to go to sleep.

--- ---- ----- ------ --- ---- ---- ---

Sakura was surprised to find herself in Naruto's tent. She looked to her right and saw Naruto Sleeping there, his jacket as his blanket. She was in his sleeping bag. Sakura stretched and quietly went outside for some fresh air. She liked it in the mornings when everything was light and airy, before all the drama happens. The pink-haired young woman was ready to go for a journey's walk. She had thoughts about erasing her own memory or killing herself, but then Naruto would have a lot of things to worry about. Sakura didn't want that either. He was busy trying to become Hokage. He had no more time to worry so much about her.

"Good morning, Sakura-chan," Naruto said in a pleasant voice.

"Good morning," She replied, smiling. She hid her inner emotions and went on being pleasant too. Sakura always hid her emotions. That was one thing Sakura never failed at, except when it came to Sasuke-kun. He had made her cry so many times. But he wasn't a bully to her. Sakura just thought about him too much. She was pretty sure she didn't love him anymore. She had moved on beyond the most popular guy in the class.

"So…Are you ready to travel back to Konoha?" Naruto asked, trying to keep the conversation going. Sakura had been very "dazy" today. He almost didn't know what to say. He tried to be entertaining, but there wasn't much to talk about.

"Yeah."

"Umm….Do you feel alright? You fainted yesterday."

"Yes."

_Gosh, damn it! All I get is one word answers today?! _Naruto thought. He put down his tent and packed it into his backpack. Naruto wasn't mad, he was just very, VERY frustrated. The whole thing that happened yesterday just went so fast. He didn't think his brain was analyzing it correctly.

Naruto took in a deep breath and tried to put everything into place.

_Let's start with Sakura-chan, _Naruto thought. _Why is she so depressed? Because of Sasuke. Why was she wounded? Because of Sasuke katana. What made this unhappy turn in his life? Sasuke. Why did he even get into this mess? Because Sasuke left and Sakura-chan and himself wanted to find him. _

It looked like all unhappy things in his life led to Sasuke. He began to hate Sasuke. Just a little. He thought about it more and more, but the more he thought, the more he started to hate Sasuke. Naruto clutched his head as he allowed a tear to drop from his cheek.

"Sasuke….you little coward….bastard….I'm going to…." Naruto hissed quietly. He wanted to do all the horrible things to him. The blonde spiky haired boy was in deep thought, when he realized Sakura-chan was waiting. Naruto quickly got his things ready and looked at Sakura in the eye. He gave her a slight glare, for always thinking about Uchiha Sasuke throughout all these years and everything. Sasuke was deep inside her heart.

Sakura was a little stunned by the glare. Naruto had never really glared at her like that before. She cried a little, but when she looked up, Naruto was already many meters ahead of her. Sakura asked herself why Naruto was acting so weird. The kunoichi was a little scared. Sakura looked at him, tears flowing out of her eyes, but ll she heard from the distance was, "Hurry up, Sakura-chan."

Naruto just wanted to cry. He couldn't believe he treated Sakura-chan that way. She really hadn't done anything bad to him. Giving Sasuke his final punch was to help Naruto himself, not for the benefits of her. He was being selfish, greedy, but his tongue wouldn't admit that. Naruto just pressed on, tears filling up his eyes. He started to walk faster and faster.

Sakura stood in front of Naruto. He wiped away his tears and raised his head. Before she could say anything, Sakura started to cry uncontrollably. Naruto could make out what she was trying to say.

"Naruto…Why are you d-doing this t-t-t-to me….? D-d-d-did I do a-anything wrong? D-d-do you j-j-j-just n-not want to s-s-see m-me?" She asked him, trying to be as clear as possible. But it was hard to be clear when you were crying so hard. Sakura's dream was not to be a bother to people. When she was younger, everyone teased her about her wide forehead. She tried to ignore them and think that maybe one day she'll be able to fit in and be strong. Sasuke also saw her as a bother. No one thought of her as someone really 'worth fighting'. They all just thought she was cute.

"Because you are annoying me! Go away!" Naruto yelled back, stunned at his words. "Stop blocking my way!"

"Naruto! Please, what did I do wr-wrong?! D-did I hurt y-you in s-some way?!" Sakura beckoned.

"No, it's because of me. You're perfect! I'm the one with the problem! Now, get out of my way! If you don't want to get back I time, I do!"

Sakura wiped away her tears. Why was she even crying?! Naruto was being a retard. "Just because you know all these jitsu's and stuff doesn't mean you could boss me around like that!" Sakura replied harshly. She swung his fist at him, but he dodged it. Sakura tried again, but Naruto did the same too.

"Ha! Too slow! My turn!" Naruto threw 5 shurikens at her, but Sakura was an expert at dodging. He ran up to her and grabbed Sakura by the collar. She looked deeply into his eyes. Naruto refused to meet up with her eyes and gave her another wound on top of the one Sasuke gave her. Naruto gave her another glare and loosened his grip on her collar and let her fall to the ground in pain.

Sakura clenched her teeth and stood up, wobbling a little. She caught up to Naruto and gave him a punch on the back. He fell flat on his face.

"Naruto! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do it that hard! I promise!" Sakura pleaded, crying on his back.

"No…I'm sorry……"

---------------- --------------------- -----------

Exciting? Well, school is going to start tomorrow. I don't think I'll be able to update that much, but I'll try as much as I can!


	5. Chapter 4

Sakura got up and started healing Naruto. Her own wound was still bleeding like crazy, but she felt the need to help others first. It was a typical trait for medical ninjas. Her green chakra ran through his body as Naruto slowly started to feel better.

"Hey, Sakura…." Naruto said quietly.

"Hmm..?"

"Nothing, just felt like saying your name. Thank you," Naruto replied, trying to sit right up. Blushing, he gave Sakura a slight peck on the cheek, Sakura blushed too, surprised from Naruto's actions. For the first time, she actually didn't punch him for doing something retarded. This time, she felt sort of affection towards him which made her feel a little tingly inside. Sakura smiled slightly.

_Weird…_She thought, shrugging the funny feeling away. She continued to heal Naruto's wound carefully. Treating punches was a little harder than treating cuts of scars. Cut wounds were on the surface while punches were applying pressure inside the body. Sighing, Sakura took out her water storage and drank a little.

"You should be sitting up right now, Naruto. That punch went down pretty hard," Sakura instructed, pushing him down a little. Naruto followed the instructions and laid on the bare ground, resting his hand on a rock. He smiled at Sakura and thanked her for treating his wound. Naruto looked over at Sakura arm.

"Sakura…your arm…" Naruto croaked his stomach a lot better than before. Sakura smiled lightly, hiding her inner emotions.

"I'm okay," She replied, healing her arm slightly. "Just rest a little, we need to get going." Naruto smiled back and closed his eyes. He drifted off to sleep again, not suprising considering how lazy he was.

By afternoon, Naruto and Sakura were ready to head back to the great Konoha. It was an enjoyable trip back with the laughs, the food, and the environment. With that, Konoha didn't seem very far away at all. They were only a mile away from Konoha, when they heard a rustling in the bushes.

"What's that?" Sakura questioned.

"Probably a squirrel of something. Maybe the wind," Naruto replied. "C'mon, hurry up! Konoha is only a little away. Let's go!" With that, he started to sprint.

"Wait for me, stupid Naruto!" the kunoichi yelled back, trying to catch up with Naruto. He stuck his tongue out.

"Catch me if you can!" he said, laughing. Sakura smiled at his childishness. She ran as fast as she could and got to Konoha in no time.

Naruto opened Konoha's large gates and went in. The two guys who worked at the entrance area greeted the two fine ninjas.

"Welcome back!" they said. "Tsunade-sama wants to see you guys."

"Okay, thanks for telling us," the two good friends said together. They rushed to the Hokage tower and into hokage-sama's office. Naruto and Sakura were glad to be back. Everything in Konoha seemed to be perfect.

"Aww man," Naruto complained. "I was planning on going to Ichiraku Ramen first!"

"That's retarded, Naruto! Don't you think that we should visit our friends first?" Sakura replied, having the urge to punch his again. Yet, knowing he wasn't fully recovered from the fight they had earlier, Sakura resisted the temptation to punch him again. Tsunade came into the room.

"Oh, you guys are finally here? What dragged you? Was the mission hard for you?" Hokage-sama asked.

"No, we were all right. We just took a while to treat our wounds and all…" Sakura lied. Naruto nodded. Tsunade frowned.

"I thought I taught you better medical skills than to take so long to heal two people," the blonde haired woman replied. "Well, anyway, I'm glad you guys are back. So, down to business. I need you guys to go to the Sand and send some top secret information there. I trust you two not to let this letter get lost?"

"You can definitely trust me!" Naruto replied enthusiastically. Tsunade smiled.

"Good. You guys can head out tomorrow morning. Try not to be late!" the Hokage informed.

"Yes, Old Granny Tsunade!" Naruto replied.

"Naruto! That's not very respectful!" Sakura luctured as they left the office.

"Whatever, that's what I always call her. Don't be such a bug," Naruto said playfully. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Whatever."


	6. Chapter 5

I'm sorry for making the chapters really short and all, but I can't really find the time to make them longer. . I usually only take one day to make my chapters, so…: After rereading my chapters, I want to edit so many things…oh well. xP

Well, I hope you're enjoying the story so far! 3

Tsunade looked at her desk and sighed. Papers were piled a foot high and there were empty Sake bottles everywhere. She closed her eyes a bit to relieve some stress. Being Hokage was harder than she thought.

"Shizune! Please bring me some sake…and something to eat," Tsunade said loudly. He loyal apprentice scurried to her side.

"What? More sake? Didn't I just get you some like a minute ago? And what would you like to eat, Tsunade-sama?" Shizune replied, slightly bowing. Her pet pig waddled next to her and oinked.

"Just do it. Surprise me."

"Don't get drunk," Shizune reminded and she ran off to the market to buy some sake and food for her master. She needed to stock up. Tsunade was drinking a lot more these days.

"Are you going to go anywhere after? Got any plans?" Sakura asked as they walked down the road to Naruto's favorite restaurant. He had finally agreed to pay for the meal on the date he asked her to go on.

"Not really, maybe train a little more. But I'm probably going to have to spend the whole day or so with you, so…." Naruto replied, smiling broadly. Having a date with Sakura was a first and he wanted it to be the best time of his life. He wore the necklace Tsunade gave him for extra luck. He held it tightly in his hand, making a wish.

"I see," Sakura said quietly. She smiled as they walked into the small ramen shop in Konoha. Naruto saw it as the best ramen in the world. Sakura liked ramen, but she wasn't addicted.

"Two ramens please!" Naruto ordered noisily. He reached into his pocket and opened his frog wallet. It was nice and fat, enough to pay off the bill. Sakura looked at his wallet weirdly.

"You are still using that thing?" she asked, but sounding more like a statement. Naruto laughed and allowed Sakura to see it clearly.

"Isn't it cute when it's fat?" he said. Sakura didn't reply. She just laughed and ate some ramen. Naruto slurped his ramen, careful not to drop a single bit of soup on the table. He was finished with it in a jiffy.

"One more extra large ramen please!"

"You eat a lot." Sakura said, taking her 10th mouthful of ramen. Naruto smiled.

"Of course. It's my favorite."

"You think I still don't know that by now?"

"Wow, Sakura-chan knows a lot more about me than I thought!" Sakura grunted and went back eating her large bowl of ramen set before her. Naruto planned out the date in his head. After lunch, he would take Sakura-chan to go shopping, then show her some of his new skills, take her out to dinner, and….His mind pondered. Naruto knew he was very inexperienced. He'd never be as good as Sasuke. Girls blushed even talking to him. He sighed as he ate some more ramen.

"Anything wrong?" Sakura asked, seeing Naruto stop eating for a moment. His light blue eyes stared into her green ones and he felt himself blushing.

"No, nothing really. I just wanted to say that you're really pretty," he replied, feeling a violent blush. He quickly turned his head and and ate a ton of ramen before Sakura could see his bright red face. Sakura felt sort of stunned. Usually people put her in the 'cute' section. No one really called her pretty before. She blushed a little and rested her chin on her palm.

"Really? Thank you," Sakura replied wholeheartly, finishing the last morsels of her ramen.

"Are you sure you don't want another bowl?" He asked politely.

"No it's okay. I'm fine with one. Actually, I'm stuffed."

Sasuke leaped quickly from tree to tree. He wondered what Naruto and Sakura were doing right now. Mourning over him? Telling about the tragedy? Or trying to forget about it? He laughed awkwardly.

"You never really told me about your past, Sasuke-san. And who were those to people?" one of his subcoordinates asked. His name was Kenshi Tsukana, a master of deception, all dark forms, and long distance fighting. Sasuke had abandoned all his other friends and found him. Tsukana was strong and stable, a reliable partner.

"Those were just weaklings to ignore. The pink haired kunoichi is a medical ninja and the one in the orange jumpsuit is Jinchuuriki," Sasuke replied.

"Jinchuuriki?"

"Yes. But he can't control his powers well, so you can see weak spots all over him."

"How about the medical ninja?" Tsukana asked. He was obviously interested in knowing about the two Konoha shinobi. It was a lead to knowing about Sasuke's past, which seemed to always to a secret. He wondered why Sasuke was so.

"She's grown a lot stronger than the last time I saw her, she's good at controlling chakra, and a great medical ninja, but she is still pretty weak. Her movements are slow and she's very emotional."

"I see. How do you know them so well?" Tsukana asked, feeling Sasuke's glare come down on him. He sighed. Sasuke took in a deep breath. He knew he couldn't keep his past a secret forever. Is Tsukana trustworthy?

"Fine, I'll tell you, but you must swear you'd never tell anyone. Ever."

"I swear," Tsukana replied, crossing his arms to his heart.

"As you know, I came from Konoha. My last name is Uchiha. Have you ever heard of the Uchiha clan?"

"Yeah, they were wiped out by one of the members of Akastuki."

"Yes, that was my brother. I excelled in the ninja Academy and became a best student in my class. I got into a Genin group. Kakashi was my teacher. Thos two were my teammates. That's all," Sasuke explained, summing everything up as best he can. He tried skipping the part where he left and all parts that included any emotion of some sort. After all, Sasuke was strong, who needed a past? All he knew was that his future is the end of Uchiha Itachi.


	7. Chapter 6

"You like going shopping?" Naruto asked Sakura. He didn't know what Sakura liked. He didn't really get to know Sakura; about her interests, hobbies, and whatnot. _Wow…I'm so clueless…_He thought to himself. Naruto felt lightheaded. He felt dumb. Nothing really went to his mind.

"Yeah," Sakura replied. She didn't have much to say. She was too deep in thought. Sakura had never thought of Naruto as a boyfriend. She thought of him more like a friend. And good friend. A best friend. The feeling of Naruto being her boyfriend made her…queasy. She had an uneasy feeling.

"Okay. Err, which shop do you like? Do you like shopping for clothes or food better? Or anything else? Umm…." Naruto stuttered. _Naruto! Are you an idiot?! There's like a million things you can say better than that!_ His mind told himself, wanting to hit himself hard on the head. Naruto felt sick with himself.

"I like clothes. We could get you a new pair. And then we could watch a movie or something."

"Okay." Naruto smiled broadly. Why hadn't he thought about a movie? He carefully put his arm around Sakura's thin waist, feeling his face turning red hot. "Umm, Sakura?"

"Yeah?"

"Which movie would you like to watch?"

"I don't know. I guess we'll think of something when we get there," she replied. Shikamaru, Temari, Ino, and Chouji walked by. Even though Naruto tried getting out of their view, they still spotted the young couple.

"You guys are finally back?" Shikamaru asked.

"Oh, oh; are you guys on a date? How kawaii!" Ino said. Naruto and Sakura blushed as they looked at each other.

"Yeah, we're back….and we're on a date," Sakura replied, trying to keep as cool as possible. She gave Ino and Temari a slight hug. Sakura and Ino were on good terms with each other now. Temari visited Konoha more and more. Sakura was pretty sure Temari was going out with Shikamaru, but they never told anyone if they were or not.

"How about you guys?" Naruto asked. "Anyone else going on a date?"

"Not really," Temari stated. "Tsunade-sama actually wants us to go on a mission. Since Shikamaru is Jounin, Chouji and Ino are Chunin, and I'm something like a Jounin, she has an A rank mission for us. She also said that if we can back safely on this one, she's giving us an S rank next time. I wonder what those are like."

"That's not fair! I want an S rank!" Naruto complained.

"Well, we could only get a B rank at the most, considering you're still a Genin…" Sakura replied, rolling her eyes.

"B-b-but, Ero-sennin told me I was on the level of a Jounin," Naruto said, trying to prove his strength.

"And that your intelligence is at Academy level," Sakura added. She laughed childishly, along with the others. The only one not laughing was Naruto. Realizing this, the group of close friends stopped laughing.

"Well, we better get going now. I can probably stuff in some Japanese B-B-Q before we leave is hurry," Chouji said.

"Good luck," Naruto and Sakura replied at the same time. They looked at each other straight in the eye. Something in Naruto's head told him: _This is a good time! Hurry up and do it!_ Without thinking twice, Naruto gently put his lips on Sakura's.

"Naruto---," Sakura tried to say as he gave her the kiss. His grasp was unusually tight and it was hard to push him away. Finally, Naruto backed away and looked down. His face was hot and pink. A voice came from behind.

"Umm…Naruto?" It was Kiba.

"Kiba? What is it? Mission? Hmm?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, it's a mission. Tsunade-sama is calling you again."

"All right!" Naruto rejoiced. "Is it A rank?"

"Nahh, more like an F….."

"What?!"

"Haha, just kidding, but Tsunade-sama is calling you. You better hurry!" Kiba replied.

I know I haven't updated in forever, but it's been very busy. Sorry. . 


End file.
